


Loving Enemies as Friends

by shana0809



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied D/s, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shana0809/pseuds/shana0809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebs brings someone home that Hallsy just can't stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Enemies as Friends

Taylor's busy killing a bunch of thirteen-year-olds with too much time on their hands at _Call of Duty_ online. He left Ebby at the rink because the bastard wanted to catch up with Benn, like he totally forgot Jamie-fucking-Benn had just grabbed him by like the neck and hauled him out of a fight. He's pretty sure it goes against the inter-team bro code to treat the other guys like they're little kids who can't fucking handle themselves.

He's really sure it goes against everything in the bro code for someone to hang out with the guy who just did that to a guy's best bro. So what the hell Ebby was thinking is totally beyond him. It's just not right.

He savagely stabs at the buttons on the Xbox controller. It's like Ebs has forgotten Benn was the reason Ebby was injured. The All-Star game obviously did something weird to Ebs without Taylor there to watch over him. He ends up being buddy-buddy with the asshole who put him out for a bit. Ebs obviously has no taste.

Which would have been obvious with his plans to catch up with _Jamie_ tonight even if he didn't know Ebs.

Stabbing at one of the buttons too hard causes him to miss the guy he was waiting to kill by firing too soon--Ebby would have a joke for that if he was here and not with Benn--and spend the next couple minutes frantically smashing buttons in an attempt not to get killed because being killed by a thirteen-year-old with too much time on his hands would fucking suck.

Taylor snorts to himself. He knows what going out for drinks actually means. It means going back to Benn's room and fucking like rabbits or something equally disgusting. If Benn has a room. Maybe the human wrecking ball will have to get on a plane, and Ebs will come home disappointed.

Not that he wants Ebs to be disappointed, but it's better than Ebs having sex with Jamie Benn.

If it's a quick, dirty fuck Ebby's looking for, it's not like the man doesn't have options. He's Jordan Eberle, for fuck's sake. There are lots of people in Edmonton who would happily take a one night stand and not say shit. And if Ebs is looking to not fuck where he plays, he has roadies for that.

It's not that he's against Ebby getting off, but he _is_ against Ebby getting off with a member of the Dallas Stars, especially after they just got their asses handed back to them by the damn Dallas Stars.

That's just crossing lines. Anyone can see that. It's a plea for an intervention. It's... Hallsy's not exactly sure what it is, but it's just _not right_.

Ebs is normally smarter than this. Hell, Ebs is the smart one. Maybe he got hit in the head during the game, or Benn has some blackmail material on him and Ebs found out about at the All-Star Game, or maybe Ebs is like sick and doesn't know it.

The whole thing comes down to something really simple. _Ebs knows better._ The fact he's ignoring his common sense--and Taylor--is a really big piss off. If Ebs was seriously that hard up for action, he could have come to Taylor. They've done that shit before in their rookie year. It's no big deal. It's not something they have to worry or talk about.

It's just a buddy fuck.

But Benn?

It sucks, and Ebs should be ashamed of himself.

The door opens. Taylor looks up, hopeful that Ebs has come to his fucking senses, but Benn follows Ebs in, half a step behind and busy trying to kiss Ebs's neck.

Bringing Benn back here goes beyond stupid. He doesn't have any idea what the fuck Ebs was thinking with this. Now he's bringing Taylor into his stupidity?

Taylor pauses his game and stomps into the kitchen. His Mom would probably say he's sulking or being a child, but Ebs brought a Star into their place on the night the Stars beat them.

A fucking Star.

A Star he knows Ebs plans on fucking.

Obviously, in the same apartment as Taylor.

Ebs comes into the kitchen a moment later. Taylor looks up and meets Ebs's eyes for a moment. Ebs totally ducks his gaze. Ebs knows this isn't cool.

"He has a roommate, okay? I know it's awkward, but this is really the best choice."

"You have a roommate, man," Taylor hisses. "And I don't want to see it either. Or hear it, or have to deal with explaining why you've got Stars in our place.."

Ebs frowns at him. "You're being completely non-beauty about this."

"Whatever. I'm not the one who brought the fucking enemy home. I'll go see if I can sleep on Maggie and Landie's couch. Then you can have your little _thing_ with Benn here without being interrupted by _your_ roommate."

He brushes past Ebs, intent on getting out the front door and up to Maggie's place as quickly as he fucking can. 

"Taylor," Ebs follows him into the hallway. "Cheds, you're being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, all right? If you wanted the damn place, you should have just said when we were still at the rink. I would have made the arrangements to not be here and see this." 

He waves a hand in the general direction of where Ebs left his _guest_.

Ebs keeps following him, reaching out to stop him, but Taylor just fucking ignores that, grabbing his phone and keys and shoving his feet in a pair of sandals he keeps for running down to help Ebs get stuff from his truck.

"Hallsy, fucking stop. You're being a shit. Stop and fucking let me talk."

"It's not stopping you. Talk all you want. You have until I walk out the door."

He's reaching for the door when there's an arm around his neck again, and he's really not having this bullshit, not in his own place. Like it's one thing at the rink on ice, and it sucks there, but it's not happening right now.

It's embarrassing enough when it happens in front of everyone at Rexall, but he can deal with that. It's part of hockey. It's _not_ part of being in his own place.

He starts to struggle against Benn's arm. He doesn't have the leverage he needs to get free though, and Benn is smart enough to change tactics. Taylor can hear Ebby yelling at them to be careful.

Benn wraps both his arms around Taylor's waist and just holds on.

"Settle down," Benn hisses, sounding a little bit out of breath.

"Ebs, call your goon off. I'm leaving."

Ebs actually seems to think about it for a moment. "No. You're going to listen to me, and if this is the only way you'll listen to me, so be it."

Benn tightens his arms, and Taylor wants to scream in frustration. This is annoying as fuck, and Ebs is being a complete non. He's never going to talk to Ebby again. He's going to request a new liney.

Actually, Ebs has crossed over into pure asshole territory. And not in a good way like it sometimes is when a guy is being a dick and chirping the other guys on the ice. They're going to have to have a long talk about this tomorrow after Ebs's booty call leaves to get on his plane.

"Hallsy, stop being a non and listen to me. You're acting like a little kid." 

Ebs sounds all reasonable, but he's still talking shit so Taylor doesn't pause in his attempts to make Benn let go.

"There's nothing for us to talk about. I don't want to get it your way. Now have him let me go, and we'll both get on with our night."

"Your door locks," Ebby shoots back.

"And personal experience tells me, you're loud. I don't need to listen to you all night. I just want to get some sleep."

Benn laughs behind him.

Taylor doesn't really give a damn that the guy holding on to him thinks he's funny.

"Taylor, Cheds, please don't make this a thing."

"I'm not making it into anything, Ebby. I just want to get out of here and crash on Maggie's couch. "

"If you leave, all the guys are going to make a big deal of it. So don't leave."

"Dude, I'm not staying. You're not quiet, and I don't want to listen to it. It's way over the line to ask me to listen to you have sex with _him_ so the guys don't chirp you. Not even for you, Ebby. If you can't handle it, then don't hit it."

"It's not the chirping. It's the rest of the bullshit that will go with it."

Taylor frowns. He's sure no one in their room has given Ebs shit about preferring dudes, and Taylor would punch anyone who said anything in the face. A lot. Because that sort of shit is totally non-beauty and doesn't belong in their room.

Renney wouldn't mind. He knows that much.

"Just go to your room, put in your iPod, and turn up the volume or whatever," Ebs all but begs.

It makes him feel bad. 

Which Ebs knew it would. People shouldn't be mean to Ebs. Ebby's too nice for that. Taylor can't manage to deny the little bastard anything he really wants, and that's something Ebby knows. And uses when he thinks it will work. 

It always does.

"Fine," he agrees. "Now let me go." The last part is directed towards Benn behind him.

Ebs nods his agreement, and the goon lets him go.

Taylor retreats to his room, still annoyed that he let Ebs talk him into this. Ebs is his best friend, and he's kind of stuck unless he wants to be as non-beauty as Ebs is being.

He just hopes they're done quickly.

They aren't done quickly, but it doesn't take Taylor more than a moment to realize he left his iPod in the truck.

This is going to be such a long fucking night.

It only takes ten minutes of listening to Ebs moan, loudly, through the wall for Taylor to start slamming his fist into the wall in the universal bro symbol for keep it down.

It's not really fair that he's getting hard listening to Ebs's stupid moaning and the muffled sound of Benn's voice. Why does Ebs have to be so fucking loud when he's getting some?

It's sort of ridiculous how hot Ebby sounds. It's totally non-beauty for him to be thinking of jerking off to the sound of his roommate getting some with the enemy. That crosses all the lines, but it doesn't stop his hand from sneaking down into his boxers. He pulls his hand away. He doesn't want to be _that_ guy.

He doesn't know how long he lays in his bed, afraid to move, afraid of what he's going to do.

Finally, he gets up and heads to the kitchen. It's farther away from Ebs's bedroom and the noises coming out of it. This is way harder than he thought it was going to be. Of course, he thought he had his iPod.

There's a break in the noises that have been taunting Taylor since they started. He takes a deep breath and considers trying to make a dash back to his room without having to see anything he doesn't want to see. Or anything he wants to see a little too much.

He's at his door when he hears Ebs scream. He bangs his head against the door frame in frustration. He can't fucking believe his bad luck. They're like rabbits, and they're at it again.

He pounds his head against the door a couple more times before, which makes him feel slightly better. Well, the pain in his head blocks the ridiculous urge he has to watch his roommate have sex.

 _This_ is why staying here was a very bad idea.

He bangs his head one more time just to reinforce how dumb it was to agree to Ebs's requests.

It also has the unintended result of disturbing Ebs and his company because they aren't making enough noise to block out the zombie apocalypse. The world is so against him.

Ebs pokes his head out around his door frame.

"Hallsy?"

"My iPod's in my truck. You're sort of loud, really sort of loud. Try and keep it down, man?"

He can hear Benn laughing in Ebs's room, and he really kind of wants to punch Benn in the face.

"Laugh all you want, dumbass," Taylor taunts from the safety of being on the other side of Ebs. "I'm still the one listening to you two idiots fucking like rabbits."

"And you're the one that kind of likes it. Look at you." Benn comes to stand at the door. "You're practically vibrating with the need to get off." 

Ebs looks slightly horrified and stretches one arm out. Hallsy thinks it's supposed to be a calming gesture, but Taylor can feel himself turning bright red. He can't really argue with Benn. He was listening, and he was half-hard in his sweats until that comment.

Benn chuckles. "Don't even try to pretend you're not sitting in your room and wishing it was you making those noises."

"With you?" Taylor pulls a face. "I'd be too busy being sick. With Ebs? Maybe. Don't flatter yourself, Benn. Not everyone has a kink for fucking around with the enemy. Even if Ebby is strangely into whatever the fuck you've got going on, that's on Ebby."

Benn moves out of the door and around Ebby, and before he knows what's going on, Taylor finds his wrist held in a tight grip, tight enough that he can't break it by pulling away. He thinks he could get away if he wanted to, but he'd have to try.

"If you want to say no, say it now, Hall. Otherwise, I'm about to show you why I know you're lying. I can see it in the way you're holding yourself."

"Stop being such an arrogant asshole. Not everyone wants to suck your dick."

"Then just say no, Hall. That's all it takes. You're not going to goad me into forgetting myself. Just say no."

Taylor opens his mouth to say no. He means to tell Benn to go jerk one out because that's as close as he's getting to Hallsy's ass. He doesn't want Benn, and the Star must have an insane ego to even suggest it. He can't get the words out though. He has no idea why the hell he can't say no.

Benn laughs. "You don't have the first clue about yourself do you, Hall? You're practically screaming for someone to come in and show you they're in charge, get you where you're failing to get yourself."

"I'm not trying to go anywhere, expect back to my room to listen to you two fuck some more. Unless this little chat means you're done for the night."

Benn laughs, and Taylor has to admire the balls it takes to laugh at him in this situation.

"No, I have exactly what you want. You're stupid for Ebs here, and he's standing right next to me. You just don't want anyone thinking you're soft."

Taylor would _really_ like to punch Benn in the face right now. He doesn't think Ebs feels the same way though. Ebs has already made his opinion on the matter clear.

"Let me go, Benn. I'll go back to my night, and you two can go back to yours."

Benn doesn't let go though. He holds onto Taylor's wrist despite Taylor's weak attempts to free himself.

"Relax," Benn whispers, sounding almost hypnotic. "You're not going anywhere. I don't think you want to."

"Let me go," Taylor murmurs, trying not to get angry with Benn for prolonging this whole ordeal for his own pleasure.

"Say please," Benn taunts.

"Jamie," Ebs tries, and Taylor meets his roommate's concerned eyes. Ebs is worried that this will go too far. Has gone too far.

"I know what I'm doing, Ebs. He's been chasing this since the game. He wants the attention, and he's jealous of me. He was ready to fight me tonight because he's still mad I put you out, even though I didn't mean to. I would bet anything he's still hard right now, because I'm holding on just a bit too tight, despite all his protests about wanting to go to his room."

Ebs frowns. "I don't think that it's right to try and force him into something."

"He's turned on by this whole thing. Why don't you try to kiss him? I bet that'll get quite a reaction from him."

"I'm not going to take advantage of him, Jamie. I would never do that to Hallsy. Not for any reason."

Benn laughs. "You're not taking advantage of him. All he has to say is no. Just kiss him already, Ebs. I know he wants it. You know it too. You can see. Just look at his face and body."

Taylor winces at the pained look on Ebs's face. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Ebby. No matter what this asshole says."

Benn laughs. "You think _he_ doesn't want this, Hall? The idea of you sucking his cock while I'm holding your wrists behind you so you can't get away or control anything? I'm pretty sure the only thing he bothers him about all of this is how much he wants it. Same as you."

Taylor bites his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. He's not sure why that scenario is as hot as it is, but it really is, like a ridiculous amount. He can hear the pathetic moan that leaks out from between his tightly closed lips.

"Oh yeah, that's something thing you both like. I think it's hot too. You'll both look downright lewd. Profane almost, but in the best possible way. The way people would pay millions to watch."

Taylor snorts. "I am not some toy for your amusement, or someone you can grab to add something spicy to your love life. I'm not the guy you go to for a kinky threesome."

"Dumb ass.That's not what I want from you at all. It's a nice bonus, I'll admit, but it's all about the way you act, the way to practically scream for someone to tell you what to do. Hell, someone's been telling you what to do all your life."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know you can take care of yourself. And I know that sometimes you need someone to haul you out by the scruff of your neck. Like tonight. You may look tough, but the thing that really pisses you off is that it _doesn't piss you off_. You like it. That bugs you the most."

"Fuck you, Benn."

"Wouldn't you rather come with me and Ebby and get fucked instead?"

Ebs is looking at him with the slightest hopeful expression that makes Taylor's stomach clench. It's difficult. He doesn't want to do something that proves Benn right, but every part of him wants to go in there and prove he doesn't need anything from Benn, to walk in and walk out unchanged.

Still, when he looks at Jordan, he can't say no. He's still not sure about this, but the word no isn't even on the tip of his tongue. Jordan is the one person for whom Taylor would ever even consider these craziness.

"I can stop this at any time if I get uncomfortable, right? Saying yes doesn't commit me if I want out, right?"

Benn frowns. "Of course, you can, Hall. No one is turned on by the idea of rape. You can stop this at any point if you're uncomfortable with something. I want you to leave this wanting more." Benn's smile is almost vicious.

It doesn't take much more than those words and the dare in Benn's eyes for Taylor to find himself in Ebs's room.

The bed is unmade, and the whole room reeks of sex, but the hand on his wrist anchors him, and Ebs is right there. All in all, it's sort of perfect in a way he can't figure out. Ebby moves so that one of his hands is resting on Taylor's hip, and Taylor finds himself leaning into the touch.

It's not like he has a clue what's going on here, or what Benn has planned, but he trusts Ebby. Besides, Ebby's got some pretty sick hands.

He ends up hitting Ebby's bed. He doesn't want to think about what Ebby was just doing in it, but the smell of sex is practically enough to choke him as he lets his head rest on Ebby's stupidly flat pillow.

"Ebby, why don't you get his pants off He doesn't look very comfortable in them."

Ebby, let's his hands slide down Taylor's body until they're hooked in the waistband of his sweats. They're just sweats, so when Ebby pushes, they slide off easily.

Ebby looks over at Benn, like he's waiting for instructions or something, which Taylor thinks is dumb because Ebby knows what to do. Sex isn't a mystery to his roomie. Benn doesn't say anything though, just staring at them like they're a pregame meal or the Stanley Cup.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"What do you think we should do next? What do _you_ want to do now, Ebby?"

There's a quality to Benn's voice that's really fucking hot, and Taylor has no idea why. What he does understand is how fucking sexy the wicked grin on Ebby's face.

It's like the grin Ebby has on his face when they pull off a really good prank against the old-timers, but better. So much better because it's got nothing to do with moving hotel furniture or hiding game-day suits.

Benn returns Ebby's grin. "Do what you want, Ebs. Let's see if you can make him scream."

Taylor frowns at that. No way Ebby's going to make him scream, but Ebby ducks his head, and Taylor's got no idea what the hell he's doing. He's okay with the results though. His dick is in the warm, wet cavern of Ebby's mouth, and God, is it good. Ebby's never sucked him off before. It's fucking amazing. He regrets never asking Ebby in their drunk fooling around.

It's so fucking good.

Maybe it's only as good as it is because he's ridiculously turned on from listening to them all night, or maybe because he feels like he hasn't gotten a blow job in what feels like forever.

He can't think of much beyond how good it feels and that thing Ebs just did with his tongue. Whatever that was. He's a big fan of it whatever it was.

Huge fan. Number one fan even.

He's going to come long before he wants to at this rate. This is going to be over too quickly, and then Benn will laugh at him. He doesn't know how long he holds out, but Benn isn't even on his mind after the first couple minutes.

It feels like forever and no time at all. 

Basically, whatever Ebby is doing to him is even better than hockey, and Ebby can do it to him for the rest of time, and Taylor will be pretty damn happy about it.

"Feel good?" Benn whispers the question into his ear. Taylor has to open his eyes to find Benn because he's pretty sure he was across the room when this whole thing started.

Benn's face is right next his, and for some reason the look on Benn's eyes is just as important as Ebby's mouth on his dick. It shouldn't be, like it really shouldn't be.

It's always been about Ebby when he's with other guys. He doesn't know quite what to do when there's a guy who's not Ebby and somehow important. This thing where he gives two fucks about the guys he's with, expect Ebby, is a new thing. And he really doesn't like that it's Jamie fucking Benn.

He doesn't like it.

He does like it when Benn closes the distance between their faces and kisses him. Even better, it's a messy kiss, full of tongue and teeth, and Benn's not shy about trying take over Taylor's mouth with his tongue.

Benn's a pretty good kisser. Taylor would be pretty happy to try and crawl into Benn's mouth if Ebby weren't trying to suck his mind out through his dick right now.

It's working too. He feels caught between the two of them, like he's going to explode. Taylor finds himself arching between their mouths, strung out. He's caught, high on the drug-like pleasure, and he doesn't mind in the least.

Benn pulls back; Taylor tries to follow. He doesn't want to lose that amazing mouth. He's got a shit ton of amazing feelings rocketing through his body and he doesn't want to lose any of them.

"Losing your touch there, Ebs," Benn taunts, pushing Taylor's shoulders back to the bed. Taylor moans, a pathetic noise that makes him blush when he realizes he's the one making it. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from making anymore.

Only Ebby takes Benn's words as a challenge, like Taylor knew he would, and soon Taylor finds himself making stupid little noises that border on moans and whimpers.

Benn is laughing at him now. Taylor can hear the laughter and see it in Benn's face. He thinks the struggle Taylor's going through right now is funny. Then he leans down to place biting little kisses on Taylor's lips, paying special where Taylor's teeth are biting down on his bottom lip.

Finally, Benn pulls back, looking for something.

"Now, Ebs."

Taylor has no idea what that means, but if he thought what Ebs was doing before was good it was nothing compared to this. Taylor didn't even realize that Ebs had stars on his ceiling. The dude's obviously been redecorating in the last ten minutes.

He can hear voices talking around him, but they're distant and a little fuzzy. Not important. Besides, he's comfortable and warm, and Ebby will totally poke him if it's something important. Ebby's good like that.

He doesn't remember drifting off, but he wakes up when he hits the floor. And he doesn't know how he's on the floor when he went to sleep on the bed.

"What the hell?" he mutters, rubbing at his eyes.

"Damn, you were right. He does sleep like an absolute rock."

It's not Ebs's voice, and Taylor has no idea why he'd be hearing anyone else's voice. They're not on the road, so it's not one of the guys. He's not rooming with Hordi either because he's at home.

He grumbles, sitting up, and pulling the blankets that came with him off the bed around him. It's a childish thing to do, but whatever. Now he isn't cold. He doesn't want to get up, and whatever asshole Ebs let into their place can just deal with it.

Fuck it, he can just go back to sleep on the floor too.

"Ebby, now he's sleeping on the floor. My God, what does it take to wake him up?"

"I warned you about that. He doesn't like to get up. I mean, he can do it for games and that sort of thing, but good luck on off days."

"I pushed him off the bed, damn it. He shouldn't sit up, decide he doesn't care, wrap the blankets around himself, and go back to sleep. That's just _not right._ "

"Here," Ebs sounds closer now, and maybe he can get whoever he's got over to shut up. Taylor's not asleep yet, and if they don't shut up, he's not going to get all the way back to sleep. He doesn't bother opening his eyes as he hears Ebs walk over.

"Take your coffee, Hallsy. You're not asleep again yet. We want to pretend you're sort of functional the morning after."

"Give me the coffee, and then we can talk about." He reaches one hand out of his blanket nest.

The coffee is put in his hand, and he cracks open his eyes to see Ebby and... Benn.

Right. How could he forget about Benn? How did he manage _that_? Did Ebby suck his brain out his dick last night or something? How could he forget about the Star, his taunting, and his fucking amazing mouth, even for a second?

Why is he thinking about Benn's mouth? Other than the fact he's looking right at it?

Benn's laughing at him; Ebs is smiling. It's probably a pretty good guess his face is doing some stupid thing as he remembers last night and his brain starts up again. At least it looks like Ebs is cool with all of this. He doesn't want things to be totally awkward when Ebby finally kicks his Star out.

He's so not happy when Benn hauls him up. He has to surrender his grip on Ebby's blankets to make sure his coffee doesn't spill.

He's only got his shirt on from last night, so it's a little bit drafty and weird. And it's not like just being naked with a guy weird, he does that every day. It's more like the extra special you just had a threesome with your best friend and roommate and a guy you can't stand awkward.

This isn't really his idea of a good wake up call.

"You should have snuck out in the middle of the night like a considerate mistake," he mutters at Benn, trying to inhale his coffee.

"And miss the sight of you being adorable, tousled, and cranky as hell, Hall? Not on your life. The blackmail this provides is gold. Besides, what kind of man do you take me for?"

"Ebs, control your Star," he whines, pulling the blankets up and stomping back to his bedroom.

He ignores Benn's wolf whistle as he drops the blankets in an effort to get his door open and Ebby's "But, Cheds, you like it best when _he_ controls _you_ " and concentrates on finding some pants. Everything will make more sense when he has a pair of pants.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Oilers played the Stars on March 2, 2012. They lost 3-1. It was part of a dismal season against the Stars. They lost all four games in the season series. There's a reason I hate playing the Stars.  
> 2\. Jordan Eberle went to the 2012 All-Star Game. Taylor Hall did not. At the All-Star Game, Eberle passed to Benn for the accuracy drill. Benn performed extremely well, and Eberle took credit because of his good passing skills.
> 
> 3\. Eberle's knee was injured in the January 7, 2012 4-1 loss to the Stars. Benn was the Star involved in play that put Eberle out. 
> 
> 4\. Hall and Eberle lived together in an apartment in downtown Edmonton during the 2011-2012 season.
> 
> 5\. I have chosen to be all hand-wavy about the Stars travel plans from Edmonton, which probably would have been night of, for obvious reasons. So let's assume that they stayed overnight and went to Calgary for their March 4, 2012 game the next day.
> 
> 6\. The title is a paraphrased quote from Santosh Kelwar. The quote without editing is:
> 
> “A true man loves his enemies as much he loves his friends.”
> 
> 7\. Thanks to liroa15 for the beta and comma fixing.


End file.
